Moonlit Past
by OldKiaraAdachi
Summary: Her name was Tsuki. She was Naruto's first real friend. As close as they could possibly get. Untill she was taken away and her mind erased. Now she's back, and sh's been instructed to take control of Konoha!
1. Chapter 1

A Moonlit Past

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 1: Forgotten?

"Stop right there!" A voice rang through the cold winter night. A small, 6-year-old girl ran out of a shop, carrying a box of cereal. She started running down the street, her long, black hair flowing behind her, as snow began to fall on it. A man charged out of shop and followed after her.

"Your gonna pay, you theif!" he yelled at her. She looked back at him, fear shining in her bright purple eyes.

She dashed off the sidewalk and into an alley, but soon found herself at a dead end. She looked around and ducked behind a large box. She hugged her legs against her chest as she shivered. She had nothing a short sleaved shirt on, and no shoes so she was freezing. The man stopped at the end of the alley and looked doen it.

"I know your here, you dirty child!" he yelled, it echoed down the alley.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She gasped and scooted away. She looked towards where the hand had come from, there was a large hole in a wall, but it was safely hidden behind the box.

"Come in here!" The voice of a little boy said from inside the hole. The girl gasped and wiothout hessitating, crawled in, sliding a board in front of the hole, so it was completly unnoticable. She listened carefully as she heard the shop owner search for her. He tossed aside trash cans, and other rasndom items, but soon gave up.

"I'll get that little vermin!" he mumbled, as he left.

The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close!" the voice said again. She heard a click, as a light turned on. She turned to see a young boy, probally a year or two older than her, sitting there. He had blonde hair, that was spiked up and bright blur eyes. He looked at her.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto." He announced. "Who are you, and why was that big ugly guy chasing you?"

The girl looked at him, he seemed... trustable...She smiled.

"I'm Kamada Tsuki." She said. "And he was chasing me cause I took this from his store." She showed him the box of cereal. Just then her stomach growled, she tore it open and started eating it, she was starving. Naruto watched from the other side of the "hideout". He smiled as he moved the board from the opening of the hideout.

"I got to go back home now." He said. "You should go home too."

Tsuki stopped eating and dropped her head.

"I don't... have a home anymore." she said.

Naruto looked at her. "What, your folks kick you out or something?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, my mommy and daddy were... taken away... but it was for a good reason."

"What do you mean?"

"They were killers. They used our families powers for evil."

"Powers?"

Tsuki sighed and held out her hand. Within seconds a small ball of blueish-purple light had appered in her palm. And then it was gone.

"Awsome!" Naruto said. She smiled. A cold wind blew into the small "hideout" causing Tsuki to shiver again. Naruto frowned.

"Here, come with me." he said, I have room at my place.

"But what about your parents?" Tsuki asked.

"Don't got any."

"So you live all by _yourself_?"

"Yup."

"Okay, I guess its OK."

Naruto smiled as he took her hand and hoisted the amall girl unto his back, as he carried her to his house in the cold. By the time he arrived, she was already asleep. He set her on the mat where he ussally slept and smiled. He then went to his bedroom closet and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow, and fell asleep pn the floor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As morning dawned, light shone through the window. Tsuki yawned and sat up.

"Where am I?" she asked. Then she remembered the night before... Naruto was carring her to his house but she must have fallen asleep on the way. So was thsi his house? it seemed fairly nice...

"How does he live here by himself?' she wondered.

She heard a sound from behind her and she turned around. Naruto was standing there.

"Finally awake?" he asked. She nodded. NAruto looked over at his clock.

"Good thing its Saturday." he said. "During the weekdays I have to train." he said.

"Train?" Tsuki asked, puzzled. "For what."

"I'm training to be he best Shinobi in the whole village!" Naruto announced.

"Wow." Tsuki said. :Thats so cool!"

"Yup." Naruto said prudly. "One day I'm gonna be the best, and everyone will know my name!"

Tsuki smiled.

"Come on, lets go out for some ramen." Naruto said. "I got some money." he pulled some money out of his pocket.

"Whats ramen?" Tsuki said.

Naruto flinched.

"You-haven't-had-ramen-before?" he stuttered. Tsuki shook her head.

"Kid, you don't know what you've been missing! Lets go!" He said, as he started leaving. Tsuki stood up and followed him.

When they arrived, Naruto ordered some ramen for the two of them. Tsuki noticed how the men at the counter weren't very nice to Naruto, she wondered why, but didn't say anything.

"Here kid!" Naruto said, pointing towards the bowl. "You gotta try it."

Tsuki nodded and took a bite. "Hey, this is really yummy!" she said, taking another bite. Naruto smiled.

"The best thing ever." Naruto said, as he took a bite of his.

They ate untill Naruto ran out of money, and then they had to run from another angry shop owner.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**As the days passed by, Tsuki still stayed at Naruto's house. Naruto talked Iruka into enrolling Tsuki in the academy, but in a younger class so she wouldn't have to be alone during the week. She exelled in all of the beginner classes, but kept her special powers a secret. Every once in a while her and Naruto would skip school and go out for some ramen, they beame as close as siblings. They even fought like it.**

**But one day, about six months after that night that she had met Naruto, she accedentally let some of her powers slip. She thought nobody had seen but some scouts from another village, from a clan that had been rivils with her parents saw. And they came the next night, trying to take her away. It was their mission to extermanate the Kamada clan. And thats what they were planning on doing**.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a stormy night. Wind shook the trees and made them scratch against the window of the room. Tsuki couldn't sleep, this storm frightened her, it was strange. She rolled over. She stood up and crawled over to the seperate mat where naruto slept.

"Nauto?" she whispered... "Naaaarruuuuutoooo."

"Whut?" he mumbled.

"Someone's outside, I can sense them." she said.

Naruto lifted up his head. He looked around.

"I don't sense anyone." he said. "It's probally nothing."

"But..."

"I'll go check ot put." Naruto said, stnding up.

Just then the window smashed, and Tsuki screamed and hugged Naruto. She turned around and looked towards the window. A large man stood there.

"Kamada Tsuki! You will be coming with me!" he yelled. In a flash he had dashed over and grabbed Tsuki. Naruto gasped and stood up.

"Give her back!" he said, charging towards the stranger. But the man was way faster, he knocked Naruto over the head, knocking him out.

Naruto lifted his head up, right before he passed out and saw Tsuki's purple eyes filled with fear.

"NARUTO!" she screamed. Just as the world went dark.

The man smirked and in a puff of smoke, he was gone, and so was Tsuki...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Hours later Naruto awoke, with a very large headache. Once he had remembered what had happened he rushed to get help, but nobody would listen to him. There was never any search parties, and hardly anyone every cared that Tsuki had been taken. But Naruto always hope that he would see her again. His first real friend he ever made. Tsuki.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**The man whom had kidnapped Tsuki brought her before their clan leader, Nakimi Loki. Tsuki tried as hard as she could to get away, but when she showed her power, Loki was impressed with it. He decided that she would become his apprentace. He used the Nakimi clans power to seal all her memories away, and filled her mind with fake memories. He made Tsuki belive that he was hr master, and that he had always been. And it worked, she completly forgot Konoha...and Naruto.**

**Under Loki's training her skills developed. She became a powerful enemy to anyone who came before her. And many did come before her, for the Nakimi clan had many enemys. In fact, they lived in the unclaimed land, that didn't belong to any country. Which is why Loki made a desision one day, 4 years after Tsuki had been taken, Loki decided that he no longer wanted the Nakimi clan's power to be a secret. They would take control, of the greatest Shinobi village in existance; Konoha.**

**They began preperations for their attack...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2

A Moonlit Past

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 2: Could it be?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sunday, June 6th. 6:00 p.m.

Loki smiled as he dashed through the trees. His many follows were close behind, including Tsuki, his apprentace. He stopped and commanded the others to do the same. He smiled and turned around to face the crowd of follows, the rest of the Nakimi clan.

"My loyal subjects!" he announced. "We're but five miles from the border's of Konoha. Once we are there we will assemble around the village, but remain unseen untill I give the signal to attack."

"I have another idea!" a voice rang through the crowd. Tsuki stepped out from the crowd. She was now 11, she had gotten much taller. Her hair was longer but she tied it up in a ponytail. Loki smiled.

"What is it, my child?" he asked.

She smiled. "We send some spies into konoha first." she started. "We need to know exacly how many Shinobi there are to confront us and how skilled they are."

Loki thought about it for a second. It was a rather good plan, for he hadden't really been checking up on that kind of stuff in a while. He nodded.

"Splended Idea!" He annonced. "And I suppose you will be one of these spies?" he asked, knowingly.

"Of corse." Tsuki said, smirking. She had gained a pretty good reputation when it came to dequises and deceptions, it was one of her favorite kinds of tricks.

"Then go, you have three days, and then report back to me!" he said.

"Yes sir!" she said, dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The same day, 8:00 p.m.

Tsuki quickly changed her clothes and went into Konoha, dressed as a simple merchant from a neighboring village. She wondered the streets.

'Where to start...' she pondered, wondering the streets. Children ran by, chasing after a ball. She stopped and watched them pass, then scowled and moved on.

She stopped at an Inn and opened up the door. This place all seemed so familiar... but why? She couldn't think of the reason. She took out a few dollars and got a room there, and fell asleep, deciding that she would begin her investigations the next day...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day, Monday, June 7th, 11:00 a.m.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had just gotten back from a simple D rank mission. Naruto now wondered the streets, handsin his pockets, and bored out of his mind. He had eatten a bowl of ramen not too long ago, and for some reason he had been attacked by memories of the years before. Of his only good friend Tsuki, and how she had been taken away. He didn't mention her much, she was only there for a few months, and hardly anyone had ever know she existed.

Naruto sighed, and sat on a bench. He could have done without those memories. He had tryed so hard to forget her. But every once and while he had wondered things like 'Where was she taken', "why' and even 'Is she still alive?'. But it seemed hopeless. Naruto sighed, he needed some sleep. He stood up and started heading towards his home, just as a girl passed by him.

He half looked over at her, but he could swear he had seen bright purple eyes.He stopped, and watched the girl passed.

'She would be about that age...' he said, but shook his head. He was imagining things again, he continued walking towards his house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuki stopped as she watched the blonde boy pass her. Did dhe know his? SHe could swear she ahd met him before... she sat down and thought hard. For a breif second the memories flowed into her. SHe gasped and clucthed her head as they once again left her.

"Weird..." she mumbled, but shook her head, she was on a mission. She would sneak into the central offices and take the files. She would make Loki proud, for it was her duty. It had always been her duty... but it seemed wrong to her. She never said that to anyone though.

SHe stoped outside of the main office and opened the door.

'Piece of cake..' she thought, walking in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The same day, 7:00 p.m.

Tsuki stood before Loki and handed him the files she had taken so easily. He smirked.

"Well done." he said. "And it only took you a day. How very handy." He sat down and flipped through the files.

"Not too bad." he said. "If we take them by surprise, we're sure to win."

Tsuki sighed and headed into the forest. She found a nice, tall tree and climbed up into it. From here she coudl see over the wall surrounding Konoha. The streets were still busy, so she remained hidden. It felt so strange being here...

'Again...' she thought. 'She had been here sometime beofre, but when? And what were these srange visions from beofre still at the back of her mind?

"I have definitally been here beofore." she mumbled, jumping down form the tree. SHe looked aound, seeing that none of the Nakimi's were around, and then she headed towards the gates of Konoha.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As she neared the gates thoug, she ehard voices. She peeked out from behind a bush and saw some of Konoha's Shinobi assemled at the gate. There was a boy a little older than her with dark blackish-blur hair Sasuke, a girl with pink hair, Sakura and that blonde haired boy, the one that seemed soooo familiar... Also there was an older ninja with them, with spiked greyish hair and a mask concealing most of his face, Kakashi. He spoke to them and Tsuki strained to hear.

"So all of the main files were taken? Every single one?" The blonde haired boy said. He even sounded familiar...

"No, only the main files that had some info on all the more experenced Shinobi in Konoha. We have been selected for this mission, we must find and retreave them." The older, grey-haied one said.

"But Kakashi-sensei." the girl said. "How are we gonna find the theif?"

"I have my ways." He whistled and out of nowhere one of his Shinobi dogs appeared. He carried a small necklace. And set it down before them, and then it spoke.

"This was found at the scene." he said. "We belive it belonged to the theif."

Tsuki gasped and touched her neck, that was her necklace. Loki had given to her when she was very small, and told her she would be punished if she ever took it off. She sighed, she was gonna get it if Loki found out.

The Shinobi dog sniffed the air.

"I belive they are closer than you know." he said, looking strait towards the bush Tsuki was hiding behind. She gasped and rushed back into the forest, but the Shinobi dog gave chase.

"Come on." Kakashi said, follwing it, the other 3 obeyed.

She dashed as fast as she could, all 5 of them following her. No matter how any twists and turns she took she couldn't loose them, and before Tsuki knew it, she was cornered, surrounded.

"We caught you, you dirty theif." Kakashi said. Tsuki's eyes got wide and she clutched her head. Where had she heard that before?

She glanced around, she didn't see anyone, but she knew they were there. Slowly they began to come closer to her. She had nowhere to go, nowhere left to run. Soon they were all out of the shadows, closing in on her. SHe saw that the four humans had Shuriken out, waiting for her move. The dog just growled at her,

"Hand ove rthe files before we are forced to strike." Sasuke said. Tsuki quickly glanced around.

"I no longer have them!" she managed to spit out. "My master as taken them, and you shll all pay soon." she sid.

Naruto looked at his enemy. It was the girl from before, to think he had seen her but a few hours ago, and didn't stop her. She looked strait at him and he gasped, those eyes. He had not been mistaken earlier, she had bright purple eyes, that were currently filled with fear. It was her...it had to be her!

He stepped towards her. And she flinched, backing away from him.

"Naruto, What do yuo think your doing!" Sakura said, but he wasn't listening.

Tsuki gasped.

'This boy... I know him...' she thought. 'But how?'

NAruto took another step towards her, and put his shuriken away.

"Tsuki?" he whispered. "Why? WHay are you doing this!"

Tsuki jumped back.

"H-how do you know my name?" she spat.

"They know each other?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, he shrugged.

NAruto gasped. "Tsuki. Don't you remember me? Its Naruto, we were like, best friends." he said.

"Naruto..." she said, it sounded so familiar, he looked so famiiar, everything about him was famiar to her, just as Konoha was. But they couldn't have been friends, she was born and raised with the Nakimi clan, it was her people. SHe thought, hard.

Then suddenly memories flowed into her mind. SHe remembered it, naruto, Konoha, and how she was really taken away. SHe clutched her head.

"No!" she yellede, trying to banish the painful memories away. "Lie, all lies!" She dropped to her knees, which set of memories was true? This could be a trap...

Naruto walk cloder to her and bent down in front of her.

"Do you remember me now?" he asked. She looked up at him. She remembered him now, all their adventures together, all her happy days runnign from the authorities, eating rmen. But she also remembered a seperate childhood, one growing up with Loki, which one was the truth.

She stood up and backed away, she looked into Naruto's blue eyes and sw that he was hurt. She felt so confused, her mind was spinning out of control, she fell back down to he knees. Her head hurt so much! She clutched it as the world began to spin. She looked up at Naruto, whose eyes were filled with concern. She sighed and let the world go black... she needed some rest.

Naruto gaspoed and caught her as she fell over. It was her all right, no mistake this time. He looked over at the puzzled faces of all the others.

"So you do know her?" Sakura asked.

"I used too..." Naruto answered, in deep thought. "Lets take her back." he said, hoisting her up on his back, just like old times.

"Naruto, I could carry..." Kakashi started.

"No." Naruto stated, moving on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Do you like it? At all? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A Moonlit Past

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 3: A Sweet Reunion

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, 11:00 p.m.

Naruto sat in a chair in his home, and lating there on the mat was none other thasn Tsuki. He sighed. It had been so long... but what had been wrong with her? She acted like she didb't know him, and then freaked out.

"Those creeps must have done something." he mumbled.

"What was that?" a voice said from behind him, he turned and looked over at Kakashi, who was leaning against the wall, reading his book.

"Nothing..." NAruto mumbled. "Hey, why are you here anyway?"

Kakashi looked up.

"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that the enemy is laying right there, and you seem to know her. And besides that, I want to hear the story."

Naruto sighed.

"She's my.. friend..." he said. "I met her when I was younger, she stayed here with me for a few moths..." he paused and looked down. "But these creeps came and took her one night, and nobody back then cared so I never got a chance to investigate."

Kakashi lookedat Tsuki.

"I heard about that somewhere, she's the heir of the Kamada clan, am I correct."

Naruto nodded.

"Then it was probally the Nakimi clan that took her." he said. "I've heard of their Leader Loki. He was supposed to be training some kind of apprentace... amybe it was this girl."

"Her name is Tsuki." Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed and snapped his book shut. "I'm going home now, I think I'm gonna examinate this." he said, pulling out Tsuki's necklace. He opened the door and exired the room, closing it as he left. Naruto sighed. He stood up and took out a spare pillow and blanket, and fell asleep too.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kakashi flipped through the book. He had lied. He already knew wht that necklace was; it was really a device to seal away somebody's past thoughts. This girl, Tsuki had been under a sort of mind control. He took it in his palm and squeezed, crushing it into a dust. He let it fall from his hand. Whatever the necklace was ment to do, It couldn't do anymore...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsuki shot up in her bed. For a second she felt a sharp pain in her heart. But it quickly dissapeared, she gasped. The memories, they were all so vivid now, she could barely belive it. Now she could seperate the true memories from the ones that Loki ahd placed within her head. She glanced around. This room, she had been there before. It was... Naruto's house.

She pushed the blanket off of her and stood up. She needed some water, badly, she still thought she knew where to go and get a drink. She creeped over to the door and slipped out, heding towards the kitchen. She took a glass out the cabnet and turned on the tap, filling the glass with clear water. She took a sip and looked out the window out unto the forest.

She sighed. Out there, among those trees were the Nakimi, ready to strike on Loki's orders. And now he ahd info on the strongest ninja's in the whole village, all because of her. It was all her fault, nobody knew yet that she ahd betrayed Konoha... she hoped.

She sighed as sadness filled her heart. Would they prevail and take Konoha? She could warn them! Tell them what she ahd done and hope to be spared. But then again... something didn't feel right in betraying Loki either... And Naruto... what would he think... A tear rolled down Tsuki's cheek and she sobbed. She had kept her emotions inside of her, or rather Loki had, but now they started flowing freely. She sobbed harder, tears flowing down her cheeks.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she jumped, shattering her glass. It was Naruto. He looked at her, concern filling his eyes.

"Tsuki." he said, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

Tsuki didn't answer, she just started at him. She was at a loss of words... what was there to say. She sadly looked into Naruto's eyes. He looked so confused.

"Don't... you remember." he asked.

Tsuki's eyes got very wide and she looked at him. The fear inside of her came from nowhere, but had almost completly consumed her. But she managed to push it back.

She took a step towards Naruto.

"Na-Naruto." she saidm taking another step towards him. She wa swithin a foot of him bow, he stood, confused and unmoving. Suddenly she enbraced him tightly.

"Naruto!." she cried. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

"Tsuki." he said. "What are you sorry about?' he asked.

She looked up at him and stepped away. SHe hung her ehad.

"I am a traitor." she said. "I betrayed Konoha but taking those files."

Naruto gasped. "So... it was you." he whispered. "I was hoping it was all a missunderstandiing..."

"Naruto, listen." Tsuki commanded. "I swear, its not like that. Master Loki took my memories away, made me forget my past, and then made up a fake past so I wouldn't know. I didn't know what i was doing when I did it."

Naruto stood, trying to figure out what she was saying. "Whut?" he asked...

Tsuki sighed "He erased my mind and made me do it!" she said. "And now he's gonna take over Konoha!"

Naruto eyes grew wide. "Really!" he said. "When?"

"I'm...not sure..." she said. "But right now he's probally... looking for me..." she sighed. "I bet he ahs no clue the spell on me has been broken..." SHe yawned.

Naruto looked at her. "How bout we bet some rest now." he said. She smiled and nodded, heading back towards the bedroom.

"Tsuki." NAruto said, she turned.

"Welcome home..." Tskui smiled, and for the first time in what seemed hike forever, she felt happy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yes, I know this is shorter than the other chapters, but It didn't seem possible to continue anymore for one chapter... so what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A Moonlit Past

By: Kiara Adachi

Chapter 4: How they found out...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Early the next morning, about 7:00 a.m.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked one of his followers. "You saw her being taken into Konoha?"

"Yes master." He replied. "I spotted a group of Konoha Shinobi taking her into the city. But she was unconsious. You think they knew she was the one who took their files."

"Of corse!" Loki roared. "You idiot! Why else would they want her."

He growled, and began to think...

"I wonder what she'll tell them, if they can sqeeze the information out of her... As long as that necklace remains on her neck she cannot remember that this was her home."

"Excuse me sir." voice asked, Loki turned to see another one of his followers, the large man that had long ago taken Tsuki from Konoha by Loki's oreders.

"What is it?" he demanded.

"I saw it too... the boy carrying her looked an awful lot like the kid she used to live with, or she was with when I took her." he said.

Loki sighed. "You sure? It could be another kid.."

"Yes, I remember it very well." The man said.

"We may have a problem then." Loki annouced, "Summon the other's, I have an announcment you should all hear!" He said, waving his hand. The two followers that were there nodded and left to assemble the others. Loki stood and went to talk to them...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile...

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He yawned and stretched, as the memories of the day before flowed back into him. He glanced over at Tsuki, who was still asleep on Naruto's bed. He had just sleepen on the floor for he had long ago gotten rid of the mat she had used as a bed. He sighed and closed his eyes again; it had been 5 years, 5 long, hopeful years, but she was finally back, and Naruto was happy for that.

But he decided to let her sleep a while longer, for in the past she had never liked to be waken up, he didn't really want to test it out and see if that was still the case. Si he left, and headed down to the kitchen to se eif he had anything edible left in his kitchen...

Only moments later Tsuki also awoke. She sat up in bed and looked around.

'Where'd Naruto go?' she wondered, as she crawled out of the bed and stood up. She stretched her arms and yawned. She looked out the window. The sun was already high in the sky, sending a great deal of light into the open window in the room.

Tsuki slowly walked over to the window and looked out of it at the already busy streets of Konoha. She unlocked the lock on the window and opened it, poking her head out of the window so she could breathe the fresh air. She pulled the ribbon that held her hair up out, allowing her long hair to blow slightly in the wind. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking in the sounds of the village, and then pulled her head back in, closing the window.

She sighed and decided to go look for Naruto. She headed for the door, but as she walked, one of the boards on the floor cheaked. Tsuki froze and looked down at it, wondering something. She bent down and put her finger in the little hole in the board and pulled slightly, popping the board out of place. She pushed it inside, reveiling a small space under the floor. In there was a small box. Tsuki reached in the hole in the floor and pulled out the box.

She slowly opened the small box, reveiling a small book. Tsuki gasped and picked it up. This book was, or used to be her diary. She opened it up to see that the pages were only slightly worn out, the scribbled writing was still readable. She began to flip through it and a small piece of paper fell into her lap. She picked it up to see what it was; a picture of her and Naruto. In it Naruto was making a funny face at the camera and Tsuki was laughing behind him. She smiled at the photo. Those days were almost all fun and games, which made her wonder what her life would have been like if she had never left Konoha.

She tucked the picture back into the pages of the diary. She flipped through it a little more and then came to the last entry she had written in the diary. She began to read it.

_June 4th, 8:30 p.m._

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I was at the academy, training like usual. It was a nice day outside so we got to go outside and practace our techniques in a small forest clearing behind the academy. I wasn't feeling very well so I was training by myself away from everybody else a little slower than usual. But then something weird happened. I felt tired and leaned against a tree to rest. I closed my eyes and almost fell asleep when I felt a strange tingle in my hands. When I opened my eyes I saw that my hands were surrounded by the purplish- blue light that ussally came when I used my powers._

_It made me really scared because if anyone saw that they mught take me away like mommy and daddy. I jumped up and tryed to make it go away but when I shook my hands to make it go away a bush that was just a few feet away turned purple too. I glanced around quickly, noticing that nobody was looking, so I wasn't as scared anymore. I lifted my hand up carefully, surprised to see that the bush got lifted up too. I moved my hand back and forth and it moved with my hand. It was actually very fun after a while, untill I noticed it was almost time to go back into the academy._

_I paniced and waved my hand back and forth very fast but the bush kept moving too. But when I closed my hand into a fist the light turned darker around it and around the bush. Then, before I knew it, the bush exploded. I screamed and covered my face, attemting to sheild myself from the splinters and other things that went flying everywhere. My teachers and everyone else turned adn looked, and then came running over. One of the eacherrs asked me what happened but I lied and said that I didn't know. Everyone was looking around to find out what happened as they took all the students, including me back to the academy. Hopefully they dont figure out my secret, I dont want to be taken away from my new home with Naruto, which is the best home I'll probally ever have..._

Tsuki sighed and closed the book. That was probally the thing that had given her secret away. One of Loki's men had probally been sent to find her and watched the whole episode with the bush. Then, after they had reported it he had probally sent some of those minions to get her. THey took her away from her home, away from Konha, and away from Naruto. And suddenly Tsuki made an importent decision; she would stop Loki from distroying Konoha, even if it costs her her life. Because if he was still gonna attack it was all her fault for giving him the files...

She stood up suddenly and turned around, bumping into Naruto, which caused her to jump back a few feet.

"So your finally awake, huh?" Naruto asked, Tsuki nodded.

"Sooooo... are ya hungry?" He questioned. Once again, Tsuki nodded.

A big grin spred across Naruto's face. "I know, lets go get some RAMEN!"

Tsuki smiled and nodded for a third time. It was strange, she felt as if she couldn't speak to him, it just seemed... awkward... Naruto outstretched his arm, helping her back to her feet. And then left, motioning for Tsuki to follow. She did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile

Loki had gotten all of his followers assembled and was now standing in front of them. Everyone in the crowd was quietly talking to one another.

"Silence!" Loki shouted, causing all the talking to stop. He glanced down upon the crowd. All the minions stopped talking suddenly. Then Loki began to speak to the crowd.

"My friends." he started." It has come to my attention that Tsuki, our much known apprentace, has been taken into Konoha by some of their shinobi. I ahve also come to the knowledge that one of these Shinobi might know her from her younger years, which she is never supposed to remember. Whether or not this kid knows its her, I don't know, but this posed a serious threat.

He stopped and stared down at the crowd again.

"I want some of you to sneak into Konoha and find her!" he said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sorry it took me a while to update, I'm having slight issues right now, and couldn't write, but now i'm done, yay!


End file.
